Have You Ever
by OTH-Naley-WWE-RKOLita
Summary: set in 2004 when Lita is forced to marry Kane what if someone saves her but by doing so she has to give up everything she loves.


**Have You Ever**

**Prologue **

Randy Orton was part of evolution so pretty much everybody was scared of him and what he could do. Ever since he joined the wwe Hunter, Ric and Dave pretty much looked after him. They wasn't what you would call good guys and that's how they liked it they loved how people were in fear of them.

Lita was back to what she loved doing wrestling after being out for a year and half due to her neck injury. She still couldn't believe she was back after she was told she may never walk again let alone wrestle. She didn't think she could have done it without the love and support of her boyfriend of seven years Matt he was her rock and she'd be lost without him.

For the last few months Kane's been on the warpath doing everything he can to get at Lita and take her away from Matt he was obsessed and there was nothing he wouldn't do to get her. Matt and Kane were going to be in a till death do us part match and if Kane won he got to marry her. She couldn't imagine being married to that monster he really make her life hell.

**Chapter 1**

Lita had just left the arena and was on her way to the hotel to meet Matt when she bumped into somebody. "Sorry" Lita mumbled as she picked up her bag.

"That's ok babe how about we go and get a room and you can show me how sorry you are" Randy smirked.

"In your dreams" Lita paused as she looked up to see who it was "oh its you, I don't know what you've herd about me Orton but I'm not one of your little sluts, so if you'll excuse me" Lita said as she tried to get past.

"Come on Li you know you want me, hey I could be just the thing you need right now" Randy smirked as he got in her way.

"Are you deaf why is everyone after me all of a sudden first Kane's been stalking me and now you think I'm just gonna sleep with you because you gave me the eye, please how many times do I have to say this I love Matt and there is nothing anybody is going to do about that" Lita yelled getting annoyed.

"Babe do you know your cute when your mad" Randy smirked he loved riling her up truth be told he had a thing for her and had done for a while now and he knew there was never a chance of them being together because he knew deep down he was never good enough for her and times like these were really the only time he could spend time with her just the two of them.

"Pig" Lita bit back but before she knew what was happening he kissed her, she was so shocked she didn't know what to do and before she could react he was gone, it all seemed so surreal one minute they were standing there ranting and raving at each other the next he was taking her breath away.

Randy thought about staying but he didn't think he could hear her yelling at him and how he shouldn't of done that. He didn't mean to kiss her it just happened and that was the best kiss of his life and he knew for sure he wanted to do that again.

When Lita got back to the hotel Matt was asleep which was a good thing because she really needed time to think because as much as she hates Orton she can't get the kiss out of her head, which made her feel bad, like she was betraying Matt. They really didn't need this right now he had to face Kane tomorrow in the biggest fight of there lives.

When Randy got to the arena he needed to talk to hunter there was no way he could sit there and let Lita marry Kane they needed to help her. During the match Hunter and Ric came in the dressing room. There match wasn't for a while so they went and bought a few drinks to celebrate.

"Hunter we have to do something" Randy said he'd seen enough there was no way Matt was gonna win this Kane was totally dominating.

"Why would we do that Randy this has nothing to do with us" Hunter laughed there was no way he was getting involved with Kane.

"Hunter we have to I can't just sit by and let her marry that monster" Randy yelled hoping they'd help him.

"Look Randy we can't this isn't our fight and hey I think it could be quite funny the fiery red head married to the big red monster" Hunter laughed.

"Well if you're not going to help me I'm just going to have to do this by myself" Randy said as he got up to leave.

"I think your too late kid" Ric sighed he knew how Randy felt about Lita and wished there was something they could have done to help her.

"No I'm not I'm not gonna let Kane ruin her life" Randy said as he left he needed to help her and he knew just the way to do it.

Lita still couldn't believe what just happened Matt lost and she has to marry Kane this is the worst night of her life how could she marry someone she hates so much as she was walking backstage she came to the realization things will never be the same again and there was nothing she could do about it.

Randy saw her looking like her world had ended and he had to do something so he walked over to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Randy what in the hell do you think your doing incase you hadn't noticed I've just had one of the worst moments of my life and your still trying to try it on with me, what is wrong with you" Lita cried she really didn't need this shit right now.

"Li come with me please I'm trying to help" Randy pleaded hoping she'd go with him.

"Yeah right your trying to help me and how you gonna do that" Lita sighed could her day be getting any worse.

"Just come with me I promise you I'm not going to hurt you I just want to get you away from Kane god knows what he's capable of" Randy sighed hoping she believed him.

"Ok but you better not be screwing with me or I promise you I'll kick you so hard you'll never be able to make little Ortons" Lita smirked as he gulped.

"Come on Li lets get out of here before Kane comes looking" Randy said as he took her hand and walked her to his car he really hoped this worked.


End file.
